Operation Phoenix
by mochimaruvii
Summary: Phoenixes are things of great elegance and beauty. What will happen when NEOz and the G-pilots stumble on a HALF-Phoenix? Will sparks fly, in a literary and figurative sense?


**Operation Phoenix**  
By: Gingko-chan  
  


* * *

  


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING'S CHARACTERS, PLACES, GUNDAMS, AND BLAH! I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!! BAH! HUMBUG! Oh, but my sister owns Karina, so if you take her and say she's yours, I will make you pay and if you try to to run, I will hunt you down. Don't ask why I'll hunt you down if you steal my sister's character, because I don't know why either. Besides, if you stole my sister's character, she would tell her cat to go get you and my way sounds so much better.**  
  
  
The setting, a dark alleyway in a small village. You can see a dark group of stealthy soldiers creeping towards a single, small, dark house. As you can see, most everything around this village is small, including the village itself. But I am getting off topic...This place sounds scary, doesn't it?

*REALITY CHECK*  
  
Actually, the village is still small, but the group of soldiers are only bumbling, amateurs. They enter the house through a clumsily broken window.

One of the stumbling amateurs accidently trips over someone's leg and falls to the floor with a rather loud, "OOF!"

This sound attracts the landlady, Mrs. Brizzle.

"What are you..? Hel..." BAM!

The body of the landlady falls heavily to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU NUMBSKULL, KNUCKLE-HEADED, MORON! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET MISSION, DONE IN STEALTH! AND YOU GO AND SHOOT THEIR LAND LADY?!"

"But, we're supposed to torch th..."

The captain rants on, not hearing what the soldier just said,

"I can't believe how irresponsible, undependable you soldiers are, don't they teach you anything?! And you go, and shoot their landlady!"

"But sir..."

"Why did you shoot their landlady? You should have asked. But no, you just go and shoot their landlady!"

Suddenly, a light flicks on upstairs and they can hear the soft padding of slippered feet walking across the carpeted hallway.

"Mrs. Brizzle? Is everything okay? Or are you sleep walking, again?"

A golden head poked around the corner and ruby red eyes widened when they surveyed the scene. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS KILLED MRS. BRIZZLE!!"

  
**Author's Note: A little thing I borrowed from South Park, which I, for the record, don't watch.**

  
All the soldiers see her, and the captain, who has finally stopped ranting, shouts,

"Soldiers, be very careful, and don't hurt or scratch her in any way."  
  
_~*A While Later*~_  
  
The soldiers drive off with their precious cargo, one very angry, chained up, Half-Phoenix.  
  
_~*Meanwhile, somewhere else...*~_  
  
The G-Boys are relaxing in the summer lounge of one of Quatre's many mansions. And yes, in my story, Quatre has many, many houses and a lounge for every season. So there.

Soon, they hear the vid-phone beeping and the blond-haired, blue-eyed pilot we know as Quatre Raberba Winner rises and walks toward the phone, pressing the VID button. A very old, very wrinkled-looking professor speaks,

"Greetings Quatre, I have a very important task for yourself and the other pilots to undertake."

Quatre smiles that billion dollar smile...literally...and says,

"Sure, professor, what can we do for you?"

"You see...  
  
_~*On the Way to the Neo OZ base*~_  
  
_ I would like you and the other pilots to go to the Neo OZ base in Antarctica, infiltrate and save a girl named Karina Erif..._  
  
HEERO-_Mission accepted!_  
  
TROWA-_..._  
  
QUATRE-_The Antarctic is too cold, I should have brought more coats_  
  
WUFEI-_I refuse to go save this weak onna! My time will be better spent practcicing with my sword and killing imaginary weak onnas_  
  
DUO-_Hmm...Karina, She sounds like such a sweet, gentle girl..._   
  
_~*Meanwhile, at the Neo OZ base*~_  
  
The girl they had kidnapped earlier, Karina Erif, is pounding at the bars of her cell.  
  
"What the @&*$ do you guys think you're doing?! WHO THE &^%$ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! LET ME OUT *&&^%#$ NOW!! *&^%$#^ &^%%!! BEFORE I TAKE THIS !%&*@$# *&^^HOLE DOWN! BRICK BY &$%#@!* BRICK! ALL OF IT! CURSE YOU, YOU *&^$%&# MORONIC *&%$-$#-&^%#$%@!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Author's Note: Sweet? GENTLE?! Sorry Duo, no such luck. Definitely not if she uses such...colourful...language.**  
  


* * *

  
_TO BE CONTINUED..._ Oh, and comments, remember to send me comments, even if you hated it.  
  
~Gingko-chan*  



End file.
